


I Remember

by The_Mad_Hatter



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Family, Hurt/Comfort, lots of Jack crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mad_Hatter/pseuds/The_Mad_Hatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack was brought back to life by the Man in the Moon he still had all his human memories, he knew who he was and that he had a family that loved him... it's just that they couldn't see him anymore. </p><p>And then the Guardians show up and make arses of themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember

It was dark and it was cold and he was scared.

Jack's eyelids fluttered for a moment before opening to the icy water. Feeling groggy and stiff he didn't attempt to move as he was gently pulled upwards. When he saw an ice ceiling above him he flinched, fearing that he was going to hit into it but as he drifted closer large cracks appeared in its surface. The solid layer breaking up and allowing his body to pass through.

He sucked in a harsh breath when he was finally free of the water, peering around with sensitive and glazed eyes as he was gently lifted up into the air.

The Moon was so big, and so bright and its presence somehow helped to calm him as he gazed up at the large entity.

He took some steady breaths, his eyes wide with wonder and he noticed something that he hadn't before, he didn't feel cold anymore.

"Your name is Jack Frost" a gentle voice spoke to him and as he gazed up there was a great sense of relief, from what he didn't know. He was delicately set to stand upon the ice and the open wound in its surface repaired as he landed. Jack took in his surroundings, his newly blue eyes peering this way and that as the peaceful feeling slowly dissolved.

Jack Frost? But his name was Jackson Overland, only those close to him called him Jack... Where was he? And why was he out alone at night?

"Jack I'm scared"

"I know, I know but you're gonna be alright, you're not going to fall in"

"You have to believe in me"

Taking a sharp, pained breath and clutching his hands to his head as memories flooded his every thought, the loud foreboding sound of ice cracking ringing in his ears.

"Jack!"

He swivelled his body around once again taking in the surrounding landscape. This was the lake he had taken Pippa ice skating, the one just outside of their home, this is where their day of fun had turned into a disaster. He swallowed around the lump in throat, eyes wide as he continued to breathe rapidly. But what had happened? He had saved Pippa and fallen into the icy cold water. Where was Pippa? Why was it now night-time? It had only been mid-morning when they were skating.

Pain shot through his head as he desperately tried to remember.

There was dark, there was cold and there was nothing.

He pressed clenched fists against his eyes as he breathing took on a fast terrified pace.

He had fallen into the water.

And drowned.

He remembered the ice giving way beneath his bare feet, how he had tried with all his might to swim to safety but the cold had rendered his limbs stiff and useless, he remembered sinking into the darkness and not being able to hold his breath any longer. The painful sting as frozen water was pulled down his throat and into his chest.

He remembered dying.

But... but he was alive now! Jack brought his hands down to cover his mouth in shock. He was alive! Perhaps God had been merciful and saved him? Had that voice been God? Or one of his angels? Was there some greater purpose for him to be spared? He bowed his head for a moment and gave a quick prayer in thanks, before standing up straighter and turning in the direction of his family's house. He had to get home, he had to be sure that Pippa was truly okay and surely his family were worried about him. Jack gently made his way across the ice and towards the surrounding trees, not noticing the long thin piece of wood resting innocently on the ice.

The Overland house was on the other side of the lake just in the tree line and somewhat cut off from the rest of the village. Jack easily made his way to the wooden door of the small dwelling, placing his hand on the door he took a moment to steady himself and thought about what he would tell his family, would they believe him? Pippa would have told them that she saw him fall into the frozen lake. He grasped the latch and pushed at the door, only to find that it wouldn't budge because it was locked.

Unconcerned he knocked on the door and called "Mom? Dad? It's me Jack!" after a moment with no reply he knocked again, more forceful this time.

"Mom, Dad, Pippa! I'm home!" and still no reply came. Confused he walked to the nearest window and peered inside. Looking in the small one room house he saw his parents sitting close together on wooden chairs by the fire, his mother's head tucked against his father's shoulder with his arms wrapped around her comfortingly. He also saw Pippa's small form curled on her small bed across the room. Watching his parents for a moment he realised that his mother's shoulders were shaking and then understood, she was sobbing, now that he knew this he could even pick up the gentle sound. He saw the anguish on his father's face and now even little Pippa's curled shape looked miserable in her slumber.

Jack's face fell, Pippa did tell their parents what had happened, so they must think him dead. Well, now was the best time to prove otherwise, they wouldn't be sad once they saw him, he smiled a little to himself, Pippa's face would most likely lighten up in that adorable way it always did when she was happy. He raised his fist to tap firmly at the glass of the window.

"Mom! dad!" he called once again, even louder this time, assuming that they hadn't heard him first time in their distress. But still, they didn't look up, his mother didn't move from her place against her husband's chest and Pippa didn't even twitch in her sleep.

"Mom! Dad! It's me Jack please let me in!" he called even louder, and still no response. This was strange to say the least. Why couldn't they hear him?

"Please let me in! please! Just look at me! I'm here!" he banged his fist now against the window, becoming more distressed, and as he did so seemingly did the weather, the wind starting to blow and a light flurry of snow began to fall.

"Please I'm right here!" he cried all the louder, he didn't understand, why didn't they hear him? Was of because of the wind? It was picking up all the time, beginning to angrily blow the large snowflakes around and quickly covering the ground in a thick layer of fluffy fresh snow.

He rested his hand against the glass as he stared at them helplessly, if they couldn't hear him above the oncoming storm then what was he to do? The glass beneath his hand quickly frosted over and blocked his view inside the home. He gasped and pulled his hand away, trying to peer through the thick frosticles, but to no success. He stepped back away from the window and pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders, glancing around at the the snowfall and wondering what he should do. He should probably try to find shelter he supposed watching the blowing wind and maybe wait for this storm to pass before trying again? Or maybe wait for morning? He couldn't say he felt a strong need to take cover though, and even barefoot the snow caused him no discomfort, which was incredibly strange, but he reasoned, he had apparently drowned today so maybe it was one of the less strange things that had happened.

Giving a sigh he settled down to rest against the wall beneath the window, he would wait then. And when this storm was over in the morning he would be with his family, and perhaps together they could work out what had taken place at the lake. Jack closed his eyes, already thinking of their happy faces that would greet him in the morning. He and Pippa would play hopscotch again, like they did everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm trying to get really back into writing after not posting anything in over a year, so please bare with me while I try to get back into the swing of it :3 I'm not sure how many chapters this will have, probably not many and I'll try to get them all written up as soon as possible


End file.
